


【SPN】【SDS无差】真心话

by twh1122



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twh1122/pseuds/twh1122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>丁丁被诅咒了，每个人都会对他说真心话，而三米的bitch face崩裂了无数次。文章的设定类似于S06E06 “You Can't Handle The Truth”，原剧中的三米丢失了灵魂所以抵抗了这种诅咒，而本文中是普通的三米。本文的背景设定在S10。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

（1）  
当那个金发大胸的美女走近他们的时候，Dean正在灌下他的第3瓶啤酒，手指百无聊赖地敲着桌面。Sam一如既往地埋头于他的电脑，噼里啪啦地不知道在捣鼓什么东西，只是偶尔抬起头，对Dean瞪一眼，让他安分点。“在酒吧里还看电脑，真是个怪胎。”Dean小声抱怨，不出所料地得到了Sam的一个bitch face。

美女走到Dean的身边，Dean条件化地扬起嘴角，调动出经典的调情笑容：“嘿，甜心。” “帅哥，你真辣，我现在就想把你压在酒吧后面的小巷里给你一次让你难忘的blow job。但是你看起来很穷而且还做着什么危险的勾当，所以我不想跟你发展一段稳定的关系，我只想今晚跟你来一炮，然后就说再见。所以，你的意思呢？”Dean愣了一下，在他多年的艳遇史里这么直白的约炮也是头一次。Sam更为惊讶，连他的bitch face都崩裂了，嘴巴微张，露出了一副傻兮兮的样子（这倒是很有趣，Dean在心里想）。Sam心里暗暗怀疑是不是自己太久没有跟异性接触了，现在的女孩都已经这么直白了吗。不过Dean到底是老手，只一会就反应了过来，向这个金发大胸的美女抛了个眼神“这里太闷了，我也正好想出去透透气。”然后将impala的钥匙抛给Sam“嘿，Sam，看来我今天晚上走运了，晚上别等我了。”说完搂着美女的腰就走了，留下Sam一个人又生了一会闷气。

然而很快，Dean那异于常人的直觉就告诉他有什么地方出错了，因为有一系列莫名其妙的事情发生在他们身上。

有一天，他们刚刚杀了一个狼人，带着满身的污泥、满心的疲惫找到了一家汽车旅馆。“一个两人间。”Dean敲着旅馆前台的桌面不耐烦地说。旅馆的老板瞥了他们一眼“明明是一对，装什么装。既然是gay，就大大方方地出柜，就看不惯你们这种躲躲藏藏的。”Sam的bitch face又一次崩裂，嘴巴张开，又露出那副傻兮兮的表情。这也不怪他，虽然他们被人误会是一对已经有无数次了，但通常其他人只是用异样的眼神打量打量他们，或者拐弯抹角地问他们，从来没有这么直白。Dean本来想争辩几句，但是他太累了，只想冲个澡然后倒在床上。于是他没说什么，从老板的手里接过钥匙，塞在Sam屁股后面的口袋里，顺便拍了一下Sam的屁股“甜心，咱们走。”留下原地瞪着眼睛的老板。

刚打开房间的门，Dean就冲进了浴室，抢着第一个洗澡，顺便指使Sam出去给他们两个人买晚餐。等Dean享受完热水出来后，发现Sam根本没有出去。Dean有点不耐烦“抬起你的大屁股，出去买晚餐。别这么懒，Sam。” “Dean, 我在想你能不能跟我一起出去买？”Sam扭扭捏捏地说。还没等Dean愣完神，Sam又急忙补充道“你知道的，你刚从恶魔变回人类，还带着该隐之印。我真的不放心你一个人呆着。事实上，这些天只要我没有看到你，我就会很担心，我真的不能再失去你了。” Dean对着Sam小声念了一句“Christo” 他觉得Sam绝对被附身了。拜托，Winchester家的人从来不说这样的话，即使是娘唧唧的Sam。但显然Sam没有被附身，但是看来他好像对于自己说出这样的话也很诧异。Sam摇了摇头，好像想摆脱这种稍显尴尬的气氛，然后定了定神，看着Dean“Dean，拜托了。” Dean不知道为什么自己心里除了觉得有点奇怪以外，还有那么一点点的开心，好像有一个小人在他的心里握着拳喊了一声“YEAH!”他干咳了一声“我会跟你一起去，Sam，只是拜托你以后不要这么麻烦，即使对你来说这也太娘了。”

离旅馆不到一个街区就有一家快餐店，他们步行走到了那里。这个店又小又破，但是意外的人竟然挺多，还排起了队。在排队时，Dean后面的一个男人用手肘捅了捅Dean“你知道吗，我是一个gay。从你走出旅馆，我就跟着你了。我知道你肯定看不上我，而且你也有伴了。”那个男人看了Sam一眼“我跟着你就想碰碰运气，能给我一次机会吗？叫上你的男朋友，我们三个人也可以。”Sam的bitch face再一次崩裂，为什么这几天不断地有人刷新他的下限！他打量了那个男人一眼，矮小瘦弱，戴着一副酒瓶底那么厚的眼镜，脸涨得通红，在他讲话的时候紧张的嘴巴都在抖了。Sam觉得很奇怪，通常这样的人是不敢和Dean搭讪的，毕竟Dean看起来就是个危险人物。Dean很尴尬，他想一拳打在这个人的脸上，但是看到对方刚到自己肩膀的身高，实在是觉得自己有点欺负人，只能不耐烦地说了一声滚，然后瞪了一眼正在幸灾乐祸的Sam。

队伍终于排到了Dean和Sam。当那个胖胖的店员把芝士汉堡递给他们的时候，突然说“昨天晚上不知道怎么停电了，冰箱停了几个小时，这些肉可能有点变质了，不过我们多加了一些酱，你们应该吃不出来。”还没等Dean和Sam反应过来，胖店员就被其他愤怒的顾客包围了。他一边不停地道歉，一边拍着自己的脑袋埋怨自己的大嘴巴。

“Sam，我觉得事情好像有点不对劲。你不觉得人们总是对我们说真话吗，即使那会使他们尴尬”在回到旅馆经过一番思考后Dean对Sam说“伙计，我们肯定被诅咒了，说不定就是前几天我们遇到Rowena，她搞的鬼。” “为什么是我们，我觉得就是你，因为你是个倒霉蛋，Dean。” “说不定是你，你知道的Sam，你对年纪大的女人有致命的吸引力。” “那我们确定一下” “怎么弄？” “我们来玩真心话，看看谁没办法撒谎，只能说真话” “斯坦福的脑子每天都在想这些鬼主意吗？” “你不敢？” “有什么不敢，来就来！”

“我先来。”Sam瞬间就想到了想问的问题。Dean看着Sam有些邪恶的笑容，打了一个冷颤。“前几天你是不是去了我的房间，你做什么了，为什么我觉得我的牙刷有股怪味？” “上帝作证，我绝对没有去过你的房间。你牙刷有怪味是因为你有口臭”Dean笑的很得意。Sam一看Dean的表情就知道Dean 在说谎“你就是个混蛋。不过你能说谎代表我没有被诅咒，肯定是你被诅咒了，好了你不需要问我问题了。”Dean这才反应过来Sam的小伎俩，Sam抢着问问题，就是不想给Dean问问题的机会。可是Dean还是抢在Sam转过头之前问了一个一直想知道的问题“Sam，说实话，你真的会在做爱的时候哭吗？” Sam的脸红的像被人甩了一巴掌，但还是止不住地说“他妈的就只有一次！因为那个Sarah说我来（come）的速度比救护车还快。可是他妈的那是我的第一次！我他妈的那个时候没有经验！” Sam推了Dean一把“现在确定了是你受诅咒了。你知道为什么总是你吗，因为你他妈的就是个混蛋！”Dean没有反驳他，因为他已经笑着倒在床上，腰都直不起来了。


	2. Chapter 2

题目：真心话  
作者：每一个世界都给你们一个HE_SDJ2  
配对：SDS无差  
分级：PG  
简介：清水小甜文。丁丁被诅咒了，每个人都会对他说真心话，而三米的bitch face崩裂了无数次。文章的设定类似于S06E06 “You Can't Handle The Truth”，原剧中的三米丢失了灵魂所以抵抗了这种诅咒，而本文中是普通的三米。本文的背景设定在S10。

（2）  
“Dean，我们得想办法解除这个诅咒”Sam背对着Dean眼睛看着地面说道。在Dean用了不到半个小时几乎把所有让Sam尴尬的问题问了一遍后，Sam终于发现只要不看着Dean，不要和他有眼神接触就可以抵制这个诅咒。

Dean觉得有点扫兴，毕竟逗Sam是他永远玩不腻的游戏“为什么要解除诅咒，我觉得这样挺好。” “世界上就没有好的诅咒。何况这个诅咒很可能就是Rowena下的，你觉得她会有那么好心？” “也许她就是想让全世界都知道小Sammy做爱的时候会哭鼻子？”Sam忍不住抬起头摆出了bitch face，瞪了Dean一眼。可是还没等他把眼神转开，Dean抓紧时间问了一句“Sam， 你的第一次，就是你哭的那次，到底是多长时间？”“30秒。。。” Sam一把拉开房间门“Dean，我要再开一间房，我不能再跟你在一起了。你知道吗，你他妈的就是个混蛋！你就和你的混蛋气一起呆着吧”Dean笑得抽了过去， Sam一把把门摔上，隔着门还能听见Dean伴着抽气的笑声。

Sam单独开了一个单间，坐在床上心不在焉地看着电视。Sam知道自己躲开Dean不是因为Dean的恶作剧，而是因为Sam心底里有一个绝对不能跟Dean说的秘密。“没什么可担心的，Dean只会问那种混蛋又白痴的问题。”Sam关了电视，钻进被窝“jerk”。一夜好眠。

第二天就在Dean和Sam要离开这个镇子的时候，他们发现这个镇子有吸血鬼的踪迹。这次似乎是一对吸血鬼兄弟，一番打斗后，Dean和Sam分别制服了一个吸血鬼。Sam用银刀抵住吸血鬼哥哥的脖子“说，你们是不是还有同伙？”吸血鬼哥哥歪起嘴，轻蔑地笑了一下，不搭理Sam。Dean接过Sam的银刀凑近吸血鬼哥哥“当我弟弟问你话的时候，你必须老实回答。告诉我，你们的老巢在哪里？”吸血鬼哥哥愣了一下，连珠炮地说“向西30英里，过了一座桥，旁边有一座尖顶的房子，门口种了白玫瑰。”Dean得意地笑“Sam，我就说这个诅咒挺好的吧。我就是个天才”

Dean和Sam开着impala一路赶向吸血鬼老巢，留下被绑在树上面面相觑的吸血鬼两兄弟。一阵尾气过后，吸血鬼弟弟还是忍不住问了一句“Damon，原来你其实喜欢的是男人吗？”

就在Dean的刻意拖延和Sam不敢直视他哥的情况下，这个诅咒又拖了一个星期。在这期间，Dean收获了无数次的咒骂和比无数次还要多无数次的表白，Dean乐在其中，而Sam已经濒临崩溃。

趁Dean不注意的时候，Sam搜查了一遍impala以及两人的行李，终于在impala后备箱的角落里发现了一个巫术袋。Sam当着Dean的面烧了巫术袋 “伙计，跟你的超能力说拜拜吧。” Dean有点生气 “Sam，你从小到大都是一个讨厌鬼！”不过Dean的火气在看到Sam给他买的苹果派后也就渐渐地熄灭了，其实他内心明白诅咒可不是好东西，尤其还是来自Rowena那种成了精的老巫婆。

“所以呢，Sam，我身上的诅咒已经解除了吗？”Dean一边吃着苹果派一边问“现在所有人都能当着我的面说谎话了是吗？我得说，这真是一个虚伪的世界” Sam终于又可以直视他哥的眼睛，摆出bitch face了 “Dean，这个虚伪的世界上有一种东西叫做隐私。”“我现在没有任何感觉，你确定诅咒真的解除了吗？” “你被诅咒的时候也没有任何感觉”“说真的，Sammy，我有点不放心”“Dean，我们已经把巫术袋烧了” “不行，我还是得确定一下” “你要做什么？” “Sam，为什么你不留妹妹头了？” “因为那样很蠢，有一次去酒吧的时候酒保甚至要求我出示一下身份证”“看来诅咒还没有解除”“。。。。。。”

本来以为已经解除的诅咒看来还没有解除，Dean也开始烦躁了。两人查了半天的资料也找不到原因，最后只能猜测大概是因为Rowena的巫术太强大了，咒语可以脱离巫术袋而存在。Sam打开笔记，用咒语召唤出Crowley。

“嘿，Moose and Squirrel”一阵黑烟过后，Crowley出现了。Sam默默地向前走了一步，挡在Dean的前面“Crowley， Rowena在哪里？” “你们找她做什么？”“不关你的事，你只要告诉我们她在哪里就可以了”“你们认为我会在一无所知的情况下告诉你们我母亲的行踪吗？”Dean上前一步，站在Sam的身边“Crowley，你为什么这么维护她？”“因为她是我的母亲，在心底里，我也希望被爱！”Crowley尴尬地掏出手帕擦了下鼻子“我明白了，你被她诅咒了。”Dean向Sam挤了挤眼睛“看，这对恶魔也有用。”

Crowley顶着两兄弟杀人的眼光，慢条斯理地把手帕叠好装在口袋里“我不知道她在哪里，她总是行踪不定的。你们知道我说的是实话。”Dean和Sam对视了一眼，有点无措。Crowley走到两人中间，一边揽住一个“要我说，这个诅咒其实没什么坏处。留着它不好吗，你总有些想知道的秘密吧。”“比如你和Bobby到底是什么关系？”“比如你这么多年就没有一个一直困扰你的问题吗？”又一阵黑烟，Crowley消失了，他的声音还在房间里回响“不过我会帮你们留意的，Rowena一回来我就通知你们”

Dean默默地抬起头，看了一眼Sam，有的，他这么多年一直有一个问题想要问Sam。

TBC  
争取下一更就结束


	3. Chapter 3

（3）  
既然烧了巫术袋也没能解除这个诅咒，再加上找不到施咒的Rowena，Dean只能继续带着这个诅咒上路，等待着Crowley会按照约定带来一些Rowena的消息。

Dean这几天闷闷不乐。他不再利用这个真心话的小诅咒打探Sam的小秘密，甚至外出的时候也一直低着头，尽量减少与别人的眼神接触。Sam觉得自己知道Dean这样的原因，他猜测大概与这几天发生的几件小事有关。

有一天晚上，在一个没有人的小巷子里，一个不长眼的小偷偷了Sam的钱夹。当Sam自己还没有发现的时候，Dean就箭一般地追着那个小偷跑了出去。两人在地上扭打成一团，Dean瞅准时机用剪刀腿固定住了那个小偷，却没想到小偷轻松地从他的剪刀腿中挣脱了出来。接着，小偷没有立马逃跑，而是回过头对着还躺在地上的Dean眨了眨眼：“伙计，罗圈腿就别用这招了。你两腿之间的距离能钻过一头大象。”

小偷还没嘚瑟完就被随后赶到的Sam一拳打倒。Dean很生气，从小偷身上把Sam的钱夹拿了回来，顺便顺走了小偷的钱包和手表。临走的时候还在小偷的脸上踹了两脚。

第二件事是Sam听说的。当时他正坐在酒吧的一个小角落里，在电脑上查资料，隔壁桌是几个女孩聚在一起正享受她们的闺蜜之夜。Sam认出其中一个就是前一天Dean的约炮对象。  
“Laura，说说你那天的艳遇吧，那个男人真火辣，你们是不是度过了一个美妙的夜晚？”  
“我不知道。一开始气氛特别好，直到他把上衣脱了，我忍不住说了一句‘你肚子上的小赘肉还挺可爱，不过我更喜欢有腹肌的男人’。后面他的性致就不高了。”  
“听起来你好像伤了他的心。”  
“似乎是这样。奇怪的是，对着他我好像控制不了自己的嘴。结束的时候我还抱怨了一句‘这可不是我期待的夜晚’。”  
Sam噗嗤一声笑了出来，在女孩们指责的眼神中，收拾好电脑，走出酒吧。

第三件事就发生在当天上午。Dean下车去给impala加油，Sam留在车里玩手机，旁边有一个男人刚给他的车加完油。Dean瞥了一眼那人红色的GranCabrio “真骚包”。  
男人走了过来和Dean打了个招呼“Chevy impala 67，伙计，你有一辆好车。”  
“谢了”Dean想，虽然这个人很骚包，但是眼光还是不错的。  
“我也喜欢老爷车，家里还收藏了一辆，不过只是放在车库里看看”  
“为什么不带着你的女孩出来兜兜风”  
“那可不是女孩，你知道老式发动机的噪音，她就像个满口脏话的婊  
子。”  
Sam一直想，如果在中世纪，Dean一定愿意为了他的impala跟人决斗。Sam甚至幻想，如果Dean是一个骑士，他胸口里捂着的可能不是漂亮小姐的手绢，而是impala的照片。不过现在，Sam觉得Dean的脾气已经好了很多。他没有一拳揍到那人脸上，只是比了个中指，给了他一个能杀死人的眼神后，就把他推开了。

Sam叹了一口气，Dean的三大逆鳞：罗圈腿、发胖、黑美人在几天内被撸了个遍，也难怪他的心情不好。Sam这些天其实并没有他表现得那么抓狂，甚至他还有些开心。因为虽然Dean利用这个真心话的小诅咒捉弄了Sam几次，但是Dean已经有很久没有像这几天这么频繁地大笑了。考虑到两人的坏运气，你死过来我死过去的宿命，还有Dean胳膊上那该死的该隐之印，能开心地过几天真的是很不容易。

Sam准备告诉Dean，其实Dean的罗圈腿也没有那么明显，至少从侧面看还是挺直的。还有John当年也有小肚子，这是遗传的。再过一两年，Sam的肯定也会长出来。以及最重要的，impala是个极品的美人，美人难免会受到非议。“我真是百年一遇的好弟弟”Sam想。

就在Sam磨磨蹭蹭地走到Dean旁边时。突然一阵黑烟，Crowley出现了。  
“嘿，Squirrel， Rowena回来了。她已经把诅咒解除了。她说只是跟你们开个玩笑，没有恶意。”  
“我怎么知道这次是真的解除了？”  
“因为这个诅咒完全失效得用半天的时间。算上我刚才吃饭，遛狗的时间，应该还剩十分钟，所以理论上我现在跟你说的肯定都是实话。”说完，Crowley就消失了。

只有十分钟了，Dean下定决心，得把这么多年心里那个一直想问Sam的问题问出来。没错，这几天他一直思考的就是这个，根本没注意到Sam想的那些事情。（Sam作为弟弟还是过于天真，以及他对Dean脸皮厚度的估计还是太保守了。）

兄弟俩同时下定好决心开口，不过Dean还是抢在了支支吾吾的Sam前面。  
“Sam，你当年为什么要离开我和爸爸去斯坦福，跟我们在一起狩猎就这么让你痛苦吗？”  
Dean有点后悔了，他突然不想知道Sam的真心话了。Dean觉得自己就是个白痴，准备把头转过来，给Sam说谎的机会，所以没有注意到Sam一下子就白了的脸。

“因为我必须躲着你。因为我发现自己好像爱上你了。”Sam在心里唾弃自己，真他妈的酸。不过自己最大的秘密说了出来，好像感觉还不错。

Dean露出了前几天Sam的那种傻兮兮的表情，他觉得自己有点摸不着头脑，虽然他心里的那个小人立即又握起了拳喊了一声“YEAH”。“咳，Sam。这没什么，我也爱你，我们是兄弟嘛。”Dean感觉自己被心里的小人刷了一巴掌：明明很开心，还矫情个什么劲。你这么说正好给Sam转移话题的机会。

“不是兄弟之间的那种爱”Sam发现秘密说出口了，自己的脸皮瞬间就变厚了，所以越发无耻“是会一边幻想着你一边打飞机的那种爱。”

Dean回想起他曾经偷听到Sam在浴室里发出的哼哼唧唧的声音，不禁很得意“我能说什么呢，我就是这么火辣，连小Sammy都抵抗不住。”Dean的语气很混蛋，却没有注意到自己的脸已经红了个透顶。但显然Sam注意到了，因为Dean的小雀斑在他红色脸颊的映衬下变成了金色，像无数颗小星星一样冲着Sam眨眼睛。

Sam天真的毛病又犯了。他在想，Dean可真可爱。而Dean总是那个立刻就能破坏Sam天真幻想的人，因为他很快就恢复了过来（如果Sam也中了诅咒的话就会知道，Dean一直期待的就是Sam的这个回答）。“所以说，Sam，你有过男朋友吗？你们上过床吗？你是上面的还是下面的那个？看你这么娘唧唧的，是下面的吧？”

Sam发现自己并没有实话实说的冲动，看了一眼手表，十分钟过去了，诅咒已经解除了。他瞪了一眼Dean，然后转过头不理他，虽然把秘密说破了，但这可不是自己心目中的完美的表白。得好好谋划谋划，争取一击即中，把Dean拿下。

“Sammy，如果有一天，我是说如果，我们有机会实现你心里幻想的场景，你知道的，就是那种场景。你可千万别在哭鼻子哦！”  
“Jerk!”  
“Bitch!”

-End-


End file.
